


Reborn

by LadyKarma18



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shinou is alive, magic exploration, world building, yuuri is Shinou reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarma18/pseuds/LadyKarma18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great wise man never gave up on saving the soul of his chosen king. Now, thousands of years later, it is not the soul of Julia von Wincott that is sent to Earth. Watch out world, Shinou has been reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a remake of the previous version that was up for a day before I realized that I really didn't like it, so I took it down and here is the new one. 
> 
> Yuuri has always been my favorite character for KKM, Shinou being a close second. So I thought, why not combine the two of them into one. My Yuuri, as a combination of the two, is going to be different then canon Yuuri. For one he isn't going to be as naive or as idealistic, instead being more realistic and military oriented. That doesn't mean he's going to be all "he's against us? Let's fight!" Or anything like that, he just sees thing from both sides instead of his own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the KKM series.
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy.

Reincarnation is a strange thing. It's not something that can be anticipated, or even expected. It just happens, with little too no explanation. 

In one breath your dead and in the next your alive. 

If one was too look at it that way then it was similar, if not the same thing as being reborn. 

Shinou begged to differ. 

Somehow, and for whatever reason, he was alive again, and just thinking of the terms felt different. 

If he had to describe as to what happened between the two words he would say he was reborn over being reincarnated. There really wasn't much of an explanation; just gut feelings. He was Shinou, with all the memories and powers and very little to none differences in personality. 

If he had been reincarnated, Shinou suspected it would have felt different. Maybe he would get flashes, echoes of the past, but he wouldn't remember who he had been. He would have been a different person, with memories but none of the understanding, the gut wrenching feelings that came with who Shinou had been. 

Not like he was now, still so obviously himself with new room for growth. 

But who was he really to decide these things. All Shinou had to do was find the expert and ask him what he felt, though knowing his dear sage, he would get a rather riddleish answer. 

It had been seven years now since he had woken up as Shibuya Yuuri, and the man known as the great one was still very confused and full of questions. 

How did he get here? How was he reborn? Why was he reborn? What caused this? What was happening in his kingdom? Was this Soushou's doing? And so many more. 

The last thing the king remembered was Julia dying and that was it. It was confounding and worrying and nerve wrecking. He knew she died, but not why she died, and why that was the last thing he remembered before waking up as a newborn without ever remembering how he fell asleep. 

And that wasn't even adding to the problems that came with being reborn. 

Shinou hated them, hated the weaknesses that he now had, but he couldn't get rid of them. He tried, but nothing really worked. He could lessen them, hide it better and create solutions to make it bearable, but not get rid of them. 

Apparently being turned as a soul had caused some rather severe repercussions to form in the form of phobias. He couldn't stand to be locked in a room. 

As a baby he had been wrought with terror. Being unable to control his own body, having to rely on someone else to take care of him had been a challenge. The lack of coordinated mobility had reminded him of those first few years as purely a soul locked in a room, unable to speak for he had no mouth and no voice, unable to walk since he had no legs, unable to comfort his friends when they visited almost daily for he lacked a body to wrap himself around them. 

How could he have even begin to explain how alien, how foreign a feeling it was to feel clothes on his skin, to feel the wind kiss him, to see the sun and know it was light out and the moon when it was dark? To see the twinkling stars outside when he never thought he would feel or see them again. Explain how everything felt so much, too much on new skin and aged soul after so long going without, not even including everything else that came with being a newly born baby. 

He did manage to overcome this one slightly, by doing what he had done in the other world. Shinou immersed himself in the elements of this world. 

Much like his own world, the elemental forces each had their own sentience, their own distinct flare that separated them but kept them similar enough that he could tell what they are. And just like his own world, they were ancient, each one of them grand and powerful and utterly awe inspiring that Shinou still felt honored that they would let him weird them. 

But that was where their similarities ended. Just as they were as ancient as the elements he wielded before, they felt equally naïve, young in a way that the others hadn't. 

No one had ever asked for their power, or shared some of their own with them. And when Shinou tried they poked at him like a new born kitten would a ball of yarn. Eager, excited, but still unsure what he wanted them to do. 

He did manage to form a contract with them, something they had been eager to do when he shared his memories of his worlds elements and how they did it. 

The first few times the reborn king tried to do his magic was vastly different then what he was used to, but he had expected that. When he tried to make the the water form small shapes with just a little bit of power, Water gave to much and it exploded spectacularly in his face. When he tried to use Earth to form pillars to hop on, instead he got a small mountain in each form (and really, thank whatever deities he didnt believe in that his family had been on vacation and he had been a lone in the woods when that happened, or he would have had to answer some questions that he honestly didn't feel like answering). 

Honestly, the elements were like overly eager puppies giving too much when only a little was necessary. Also adding that all of this was new and they were treating it like a kid does a new toy and you had one very anxious Shinou who was nervous to even attempt to try. 

But he wasn't one for giving up and so practice he did. And it did pay off, even if it took a while. 

Everything had been going great so of course it would all bundle up and explode in his face. 

Shouri really was too smart for his own good. His adorable older brother (and really, it was nice to have an older brother who wasn't trying to kill him) had noticed him practicing his powers and confronted him, worried about his safety. 

He told their parents who also confronted him and well, somehow, it got out that he remembered his previous life. 

There were a lot of tears and hugs and kisses and 'I love you no matter what because you are my son' that made the demon king feel very warm and loved and so unworthy of them. 

Only one person ever managed to do that and it had been a long time since he had seen him. 

His older brother had become even more protective of him, especially when he connected some of the weird things Yuuri did,'like leave the window open all the time and hating enclosed spaces along with the nightmares Yuuri had. 

Shinou would like to say that he didn't like it, after all, said brother was younger by millennial when compared to him, but it was nice. Really nice. Very few people ever tried to take care of him then the other way around in his previous life. 

Actually, when compared to his previous life, he felt absolutely spoiled. 

The only thing that was missing was his sage. It had been almost two millennia's since he last saw his double black sage in his current incarnation. Shinou still remembered the conversation he had with the man so long ago, how his sage even reborn as a human, had snuck into his temple with the help of Undine to tell him that he had decided to go to the other world and asked for his blessing. 

It had been so hard letting him go. The Daikenja was his last living link to the time when he had been alive, and even when he had been reborn in other countries it was very easy for Shinou to reach out to him. 

That wasn't the case when he went to the other world. 

Their connection was spotty at best, and most of the time he wasn't sure if his sage was alive or dead. For a time Shinou believed that he was all alone because they couldn't reach each other via soul connection. 

The most he could so was connect to the demon king of this world, the descendant of Krystal Wincott who governed over the other descendants. 

Not that getting him to believe that Yuuri Shibuya was actually The Demon King when the child hated staying in any enclosed space. 

Not that the reborn king could help with that. Memories and years of instincts from fighting Soushou and never being cornered because that could mean your end, of thousands of years trapped in a single spot, unable to move or escape. 

It would take Shinou a long, long time before he would even be able to stay in a closed off room. As it stands, whenever he attended school he had to sit by the window or he was liable to freeze in panic. 

Knowing his Daikenja, the man would make some witty comment or horrible anology and make things better. 

Seven year old Yuuri sighed. He really missed his dear sage. 

Black eyes were glazed over in memories as he thought of the man, his mind not even paying the slightest bit of attention to where he was going. 

His family had just moved back from the United States to Japan as his father had gotten another promotion to Vice President allowing them to return to their mother country. 

Their new place was vastly different from his old house in Boston. This house was smaller then their old home, with neighbors closer and a smaller yard, unlike their other house where they had to walk a while to reach their neighbors and their back yard was too big to be truly fenced in. 

With fathers raise they could have gotten a bigger house in a less crowded neighborhood but mom wanted him and Shouri to be raised more modestly, not in the more privileged areas. 

Shinou could respect that. 

Old habits were hard to ignore and the first chance he got Shinou left the house and started casing out the neighborhood. 

It reminded him of times past, when he and his sage would travel around the lands surrounding camp to make sure their enemy wasn't close by. 

Really, the reborn king would look back at this and laugh. Because who but the two of them could meet up like this?

Just when he was turning around the corner, without any warning he walked into someone and stumbled a few steps back. 

"My apologies, I did not mean to run into-"

Those eyes! That expression! This power!

'It cannot be-' 

"Kenja?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Very rarely does anything surprise Ken Murata anymore. Changing genders, traveling to another world, having magical powers; he's done and had all that. 

It is part of being reborn time after time after time with very little rest between each rebirth. 

Not that he ever regretted it. His promise, his oath to his king thousands of years ago in his first life, the emotions and memories that come with it are his very reason for living. For all the lives he's lived, it is that particular life, the life which gave his soul meaning, purpose, that has allowed him to continue in to this point. 

Past the pain of being a magic weirder reborn as a human. Of being reborn so far from home and unable to return. Of being hunted and burned for his powers and memories. Of being unable to be with the one person he loved. 

Ken has endured all of that, for just a chance, a small speck of hope that everything, everything, would be alright. That things could change for the better. 

But after three thousand years even he had began to lose hope. 

Even after lifetimes of research, of centuries wasted, he had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing that would let him save Shinou from his fate or a way to end Soushou for good without the sacrifice of a pure, untainted soul. 

And wasn't it just irony, fate laughing at his face that just when he gave up, discontinued years of feverous searching for another way that the answer literally fell into his lap. From the sky. 

Deities bless idiotic kids and their penchant for books. Ken could just kiss the man who invented anime. Because finally, after so long, he had an answer. 

After all, what was to stop him from transferring the taint from Shinou to another recipient, one that harmed nobody. It was so simple, and looking back he can't believe he had never thought of it before. It should work. 

Theoretically. 

And it was just in the nick of time too. 

Not even a month after he had finally worked it out did his long standing connection to his king falter and shiver in pain. 

Never before had he ever been so thankful that he had insured a continued connection to the head priestess of the temple. 

For it was only through those two connections that he was able to save his most precious person. 

Combining his power with Ulrikes, the current head maiden of the temple, they had managed to separate Soushou from Shinous bright and powerful soul (of course, knowing that troublesome king he would probably be upset that Ulrike was let in on their plan, but his anger was something Ken was more then willing to endure for the prize was worth far more the price). It had been hard and arduous, and it had cost him the life he had been living at the time, barely having enough time to give instructions to a long time friend and member of Earths own demon tribe. 

Shinou was saved. 

He knew it before he had died. And experienced it directly when he had felt Shinous soul so close to his own, weakened but whole and alive. Pure in a way he hadn't felt since before the Great War. 

He doubts he would ever fully be able to explain the heart quenching relief that sprung forth with that knowledge. Of millennia's of searching and researching finally bearing fruit in one glorious moment. 

The sage knew that one day they would be reunited. That they would finally complete their promise to each other, and that they would return home to their kingdom. 

Which is why he never worried about how they would meet. Maybe Bob would introduce them later, as he was one of the few that knew his real identity. 

He never expected it to be like this! 

"Kenja?"

Only one person alive would know that name. Would know his name 

And even though his visage had changed, their was no doubting who this person was. 

He knew this soul almost as intimately as his own. 

"Shinou" he breathed out, still not believing it was his friend. 

But there was that innocently cocky smirk that left no doubt as to who this boy was. 

Silently Ken observed the changes. 

Blond hair the gleamed like the sun had darkened to dark black strands the color of a moonless and starless Sky fell to just above his shoulders. Sky blue eyes also turned black, and even through their now dark coloring Ken could read them just as easily as he could before, were wider, though whether they would stay that way or sharpen was anyone's guess. His face was softer, by no less aristocratic, sharp planes now softened, shoulders just a little less broad, his body just showin signs of becoming slightly lither then his previous one. 

Even though he was in a different body, their were enough similarities that Ken would have been able to tell who he was. He finished his conclusion as Shinou did. 

They were silent, unsure of what to say. It had been so so long since they had spoken face to face, figuratively speaking, to one another. 

How does one start a conversation in these situations? What were they supposed to say? The tension between the two of them was was almost impossible for a knife to cut through. 

So of course Shinou had to break it. 

"It has been a long time..."

That was an understatement, if Ken had even heard one. 

But it did its purpose, and the words came more easily.

"It has, and yet it seems like no time at all now" the glasses wearing sage said with a smile. 

"It does, doesn't it" the king commented nostalgically with a small, wistful smile. 

"So how does it feel, to have black hair and eyes now? You were always so keen on the color before"

Shinou tugged a strand of black hair in front of equally black eyes with a furrow. The black strands darkened in the sunlight. 

"It is nice but... Even now I expect to to see blond hair and blue eyes when I look in the mirror" he said reminiscing with a far away look in dark eyes. "Do not get me wrong, I adore this color, as I always have. It is just...different" he finished lamely. 

That was ok. Ken understood. How often had he felt the same? Every time he reincarnated, he felt  
That same disconnection, that same confusion to his reflection. Every time he got used to just one face, one appearance, he was dying again and once again with a new appearance. 

This life had been equally confusing. It was the first time since his first life that he's been a soukoku, and even though it was so long ago, so many lifetimes passed, he still expected to see the face he had as the the great wise man. 

"So what are you called now?" The blond turned soukoku asked pleasantly, coming to stand beside him. 

"Murata Ken".

He smiled at the disbelieving look his name garnered. 

The look was understandable. Even he had to pause a few times at his name. What were the chances that the name he had when they first met would be so similar to his current name?

Ken. 

Kenja.

"You truly do have the weirdest of luck my sage" Shinou commented idly. He paused for a moment, black eyes assessing, then relaxed. "Shibuya Yuuri"

Elation filled Ken at Shi-no Yuuri's name. "Shibuya? As in the family that just moved?"

Yuuri gave a slow nod. 

"That's great! I love just two houses down from you" and elation filled Yuuri's face. 

Finally, after so long, they were together again. 

The worlds would never know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KKM
> 
> AN: Just so you are aware, I am using Conrart instead of Conrad as it is Conrad's actual name, at least in the anime. I don't know if it is the same in the manga.

Shiba Umi was an ordinary high school girl. She had normal, average parents with a working father and stay at home mother, lived in an ordinary neighborhood, had average grades (even though she was in one of the best schools in the district), average friends, and even looked like the average Japanese teenage girl with black shoulder length hair and equally dark eyes. 

In fact, you could say that she was extraordinary and being just plain old ordinary. 

But there was something surprising about her. Something different. 

She had a crush. 

Normally that wouldn't be very different, so out of the norm. But it was who she had the crush on that changed everything. 

Shibuya Yuuri was just about every girls wet dream come to life. He had shiny, utterly black hair, the blackest the girl had ever seen that fell just a little above his shoulder and large, equally black eyes that when narrowed stole her breath away. 

He was the captain of the schools -and wasn't it just amazing that she went to school with him- kendo club, and was the national champion since he was only 8 years old. He was also a well-known horse rider, winning the nations competitions. He was also an honorary member of the schools swim team, though he never participated in any of the school competitions that Umi knew of. All of that and he still ranked second overall in the school. 

Knowing all of that, you would expect him to be one of those rugged American football players; wide, broad shoulders, strong jaw and tall, muscular body. But Yuuri wasn't. He was slim, but lithe, with tight muscles that left her and others swooning when they saw him. 

He wasn't the picture of masculinity, but he was without a doubt a masculine beauty. A bishie. 

Lots of girls had crushes on him, dreamed of being swept off their feet and into his no doubt strong arms. 

So perhaps Shiba Umi wasn't so extraordinary after all. 

But she was still different. 

For you see, she had another crush on one Murata Ken, Shibuya's best friend. 

Just like Yuuri he had dark black hair, though his was more spiky then Yuuri's calm waves, and dark eyes that flashed a dark earthy brown in certain lights. He was a little taller than the other, and just the slightest bit broader in the shoulders. He was vice captain of the kendo club, and the only one that could match his best friend when crossing swords. 

They were undeniably the best looking boys Umi had ever seen, which would explain her crushes on them. 

But she didn't want to be with them, though that would be nice and if they asked her she would say yes in a heartbeat. No, rather she imagined them together, as in together together. 

And really, was there any better idea then that?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Life was good. 

That was something Yuuri had come to realize in the past few years. Ever since he had been reunited with his sage, a part of him that he had never known was broken had healed. All the shattered pieces fitted together and welded, becoming even stronger. He had never realized how lonely he had been when almost 1500 years ago the other had left for this world, leaving him behind in a too quiet and utterly lonely tomb. 

Now everything was different. He could see people in a way he had forgotten and every interaction was a learning experience for he no longer remembered what it was like to just talk to people. Every time the he felt the Suns glorious rays hit his skin was a blessing, every time the wind kissed his skin was a wonder. 

It truly was a grand thing to be alive. 

Yuuri spread his arms out wide, enjoying the heat and breeze as it fluttered around him in its embrace and rippled his open gakuen around him like the oceans wave. 

"Reminiscing again?"

The king smiled contentedly, still facing outward and paying no heed to his friend. The weather was too nice to waste it. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a bony chin was placed on his shoulders. The scent of sweat, pine and something undoubtedly Ken filtered in. 

"What do you see?" 

"Freedom" was the instant reply. Seeing this, all of this was freedom. From his imprisonment, from his fate, from everything that brought him down before. 

That would continue to try to bring him down. 

Ken was silent for a moment and the arms around his waist tightened. 

"You know, this is the reason some of the kids at school get ideas in their heads" was murmured.

The arms tightened for a moment before releasing and the sage stepped back, his blue uniform crisp around him. Sharp eyes considered him slyly. "Would that be so bad?"

Yuuri considered him for a moment. "No" he shook his head with a laugh, "it wouldn't". In fact, Yuuri mused, it would be rather amusing. The soukoku could just imagine some of their fangirls faint. It would be a dream come true for some of them. 

It was a dream come true for him too. He never thought, never even allowed himself to consider the possibility of this being able to happen. When he gave up his life he had also given up ever being able to be with his sage, their betrothal be damned. He was never so thankful that the other hadn't given up on him, haven't abandoned them. 

He still remembers how his sage had proposed to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had just finished building Blood Pledge castle and he had sworn his oath to protect the lands and the people who entrusted their lives and the lives of their loved ones to him. 

"That was a great speech my lord" Rufus said with a smile at him, green eyes bright with the moment. 

"Thank you Rufus" he thanked graciously. 

"Now we just have to make sure you keep it" Kenja voiced beside him, smile as mysterious as always but so very fond that it caused a flutter deep in his breast. 

"Hahaha what are you talking about, this is Shinou-heika we are talking about. When has he ever gone against his word" Sigbert laughed, his deep booming voice a comfort for them all. 

Kenja turned his dark eyes and smile to the tallest member of the group, "oh I could think of quite a few times". 

The Voltaire grinned. "That's because it was you. If it had been anybody else it would have been different". 

"Is that so? I too had noticed that trend. Is there anything you would like to tell me heika?"

Shinou winced, but grinned unrepentantly. "You're going to get me in trouble if you keep this up" he chided playfully. 

"That's because the sage has got you leashed my lord" Krystal commented with a straight face. 

The look in the blond king’s face had them all bursting out laughing. 

"Ok ok, enough picking on me. Let's talk more about our kingdom. What should we do now?" 

The group of friends were silent until Earhart offered a suggestion. "Traditions. Every kingdom had their own traditions. And etiquette. If we are too truly going to make this work we must make something that is ours". 

Blond hair bobbed as Shinou nodded. "That does make sense". 

Traditions...something that was truly their own. 'Guess I can't use Yale's'. It was a pity. They had some rather unique ones when compared to some of the other kingdoms that he's seen. 

"That is a splendid idea brother" Krystal praised and glanced adoringly at his big brother.

Shinou stifled a chuckle at the others brother complex. 

"So maybe something unexpected, one that none of the others have ever thought of before?" Sigbert offered with a smile. 

Shinou "hmm-ed". "How about cutlery? A knife to signify a duel between two parties."

The tallest member of the group laughed again. "War at the dinner table? Nice". 

The king grinned right back. "It certainly will keep things interesting during the evening meal". 

"Then what about the spork?" Rufus questioned, getting into it. 

The other blond glanced up deep in thought. "How about a love triangle? Because of the three prongs-"

"And if the knife and Spork are thrown down it means a duel between two people for the third member" Rufus grinned. 

"What about proposing?"

"It definitely will have to be unique, something that the other has to do that can't be mistaken for anything else" Shinou thought aloud. 

It was then Kenja spoke up. "I have an idea". And then he slapped the king, not hard, but definitely enough for the sharp sound of skin hitting skin to deafen the area. 

Everyone went quit. 

The new kings blue eyes were wide with shock, fingers gingerly touching his slapped cheek that was slowly turning pink. 

"Kenja?" He muttered confusedly. 

The soukoku just offered a small smile, aware of the audience but caring very little for them at the moment in light of those blue eyes. 

"A slap" he said after a few moments of silence. "Something that anyone could do, that's so clear and precise that no one can mistake it. That will be the proposal for marriage."

"If you were just going to say that you didn't have to slap him" Rufus said glaring angrily at the sage. 

"That's right" Earhart spoke up, violet eyes knowing "unless you also intended to propose as well". 

"What?!" Rufus shouted, green eyes blazing in surprise before he rounded on their double black friend. 

Kenja didn't pay them any attention, still focusing on the man he had sworn himself too. 

"Why a slap? I know you explained your reasoning but you could have thought of another less violent way to propose" the king finally spoke, blue meeting black in an unreadable but welcome gaze. 

The soukoku relaxed at that. "With your sense of humor it seemed rather appropriate" he said wryly. 

Shinou smirked. "Too true" and then slapped the sage back. 

"I guess this means we also have a wedding to plan?" Krystal asked, happy for the newly engaged pair. 

Earhart sighed. "How did it go from traditions and etiquette to a royal wedding" he murmured despairingly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It definitely was interesting. Yuuri can't begin to explain how amused he was the first time he had witnessed one of his people slapping the other as a proposal of marriage. 

Thinking of that brought up other memories; memories of Earhart’s calming presence, Sigbert’s booming laugh, Rufus's passion, Lawrence’s calm demeanor in face of adversity and Krystal’s tsundere personality.

He missed them. It had been so long and he missed them. 

"It's been about seventeen years now since your soul was brought to this world. Do you think we should return?"

Yuuri didn't even need to ask what Ken meant by return. The great demon Kingdom. 

Home...

It had been a very long time since he's seen it with his own eyes. 

Blue eyes flashed to the bustling city below, the quiet neighborhoods and the smiling and not so smiling faces of his peers around so the campus and was reminded of the town forming below his castle, the workers merrily building new homes and the few street venders selling their goods, proof that these people forced from their homes had pushed aside their feelings of hurt and betrayal to thrive. 

Yuuri knows now why he was reborn in this world, why he went from a body less soul to a reborn soul, body and all. Soushou, he's not sure how, had managed to attack him right at his soul in his temple. In distress he had failed to notice Ulrike noticing, and due to his sages contingency plans, had been saved. 

His best strategist indeed. Yuuri would hate to imagine a world where his soul had been consumed by Soushou without any notice. Where would his kingdom be if he had?

And due to his sages plan, and a miracle, his soul was saved from defilement and brought to this world, and, as far as his people know, to become the next demon king. 

"...I think it's time" he said finally with a soft look on his face. 

Murata’s glasses flashed. "Just try not to get into too much trouble. I won't be there to bail you out after all" he teased. 

Shinou released a short laugh. 

"Now where's the fun in that?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Traveling through worlds was much simpler then it sounded. It was just the amount of magic required to make the trip that stopped every other person besides himself from making the trip. It took the combined might of his priestess, the shrine maidens and his sage just to give his soul and the person sent to bring it forward and back. 

The only, genuine problem between traveling through worlds was actually getting to your destination. When going between worlds you are traveling through energy and power. That's all you see. So in order for Yuuri to reach his kingdom from Earth he needed to focus his magic onto one spot. 

Luckily he knew one spot very well. It's not as if he hadn't lived there for almost 3000 years 

Water was the best medium to use in this endeavor, or any traveling endeavor. Unlike other elements, it reflects, like a mirror. And using water as a mirror one only has to be on the other side to get through. 

Fortunately his temple had a fountain in it. 

So it was with a giant splash that Shinou, now known as Yuuri Shibuya, once again walked through the Great Demon Kingdom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ulrike was the fourth head priestess of the Great One's temple. She had taken over from her predecessor, Lady Undine, almost 800 years ago after being a regular priestess for almost 50 years. 

As leader of the temples shrine maidens, she was aware of a certain protocol put in place by the very first head of the temple, the Great Wise Man, concerning a possibility of her lords soul ever being in Peril. It was a simple protocol, but complicated in its response to it. 

Establishing a connection with a soul as old and wise as the temples founder was hard. Using her magic to transverse her soul was difficult, pushing through the barrier between worlds always exhausted her, and having to do it every 50 years when the sage reincarnated was taxing. Fortunately once she was through the barrier finding him proved easy. The very first time she did it all those centuries ago she had frozen, her mind and soul in awe of the brilliance his soul possessed, comparable to that of Shinou-heika. 

She never thought, in all of her years, that she would be thankful for all that practice. Because she never thought she would have to use it. 

And 20 years ago she was forced too. 

Ulrike remembers that day. It started out like any other day at the time. Tense. Worry for the soldiers that fought at the Kingdoms border. And for her, concern for Suzanna Julia who was to become the next queen. And that was it. It was all so perfectly ordinary until it wasn't. 

Without warning the sky had darkened, the clouds over the temple so dark it was almost black when compared to the rest that covered the city. There was the sharp, cackling roar of thunder and the ominous wind that sent a chill throughout the temples members. But that wasn't what truly clued Ulrike in, after all it could just be the Maou depressed as when her previous husband had left her the weather had taken a similar turn. 

It was everything else that told Ulrike. The demon stones scattered throughout the temple had taken on a malevolent, red glow, hardly noticeable if she hadn't been looking for it. The water in the fountain directly over the Great Ones entombed souls had blackened, its crystal clear water giving way to a murky blackness so dark that she could no longer see through to the bottom. And most importantly, the shrine maiden could feel her lord’s pain through their connection. 

Because of that she enacted the sages plan. And together they saved the first kings soul. 

Then she heard of Julia's death and the lack of her soul in the temple and knew that they had failed to retrieve her soul, and thus the soul of the new demon king. It was there that Ulrike concocted a plan with the Great Sage, one that would turn her lord, the first king, into the next king. 

So a few months later, when the war had ended, she summoned the current Maou's second son, at the behest of the sage, and sent him to Earth with her lord’s soul. And almost two years later Lord Weller returned, looking like there had been a weight lifted off his shoulders from the trip. 

And now, after so long, her own lord was returning, had contacted her after so long. 

Ulrike has never noticed how empty she felt, how hollow her existence had become without the Great One there to guide her. 

So when a head crowned with hair as dark as night and eyes the color of a Ravens wing had burst through the fountain and that familiar presence once again seeped through the halls Ulrike smiled. 

His Majesty, Shinou-heika had returned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So this is what his temple looked like. It was beautiful. 

Black eyes appraised their surroundings, wonder and awe glinting like stars. 

Deep black stone that glittered in the sun surrounded him, with magnificent arches and grand entryways. The ground was compact, not quite dirt but not quite sand either, and the small amount of vegetation combined with the flickering glow the fountain released as the water rippled and reflected the sun. It was beautiful. 

However, it was the smallest, unnoticeable detail that had Yuuri's heart aching. 

'So this is why it felt like they never left...'

The stone was created using Earth elemental magic, and it reeked of Sigburts aura and powers. The firm ground beneath his feet oozed the essence of Rufus as he had no doubt used his fire magic to heat and compact it. The fountains water was clear, not a trace of an insect or random vegetation, just pure, clear and clean water, something that Earhart was known for. The artwork on the walls, minimal as it was, were ancient, and in the style Lawrence’s people were known for. 

His friends...even knowing what was happening, even being upset with him, there had made their presence known, made it to where he would still be able to feel it even centuries later so he would never forget, so he would never feel lonely. 

Grief filled Yuuri's heart at the knowledge that he would never see them again. 

No more laughing with Sigburt. No more debates with Earhart about magic or calm moments with Rufus when he wanted to escape the craziness. There wasn't even a change for a talk with Lawrence because he was the first one to go. 

"Welcome back heika" snapped him out of his thoughts. 

For the first time in 800 years the reborn king got a good look at the women who has been guardian of his soul. 

She had long silver hair that fell to the floor and pooled at her feet. Pale skin was covered by his former homes ceremonial priestess garb of red and white. Her eyes were wide, large in her face and their purple color reflected the awe and adoration she was feeling as she gazed upon him, small colored circles above them in place of brows. Ulrike was small, compact, and so very young looking that it only took a second to realize what his sage had done. 

They were alone in the courtyard, the priestesses work no doubt. 

"It is good to be back Ulrike".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instead of announcing his presence and making his way towards Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri decided to stay in the tomb. 

While it did not have as an extensive library as his castle, his tomb (and how weird was that now) did have a lot of books detailing some of the more obscure magic that some demons had invented but had fallen out of practice. It was also the most likely place to find more unbiased readings concerning the state of affairs in other countries in relation to the kingdom. Plus Yuuri needed to brush up on his history concerning his own kingdom. 

He knew who ruled and all the major events like the various wars. It was just the little things, the ones he deemed unimportant that he didn't know. As a soul it didn't affect him so the king had never bothered learning about it. 

After a week, Yuuri felt that he was finally ready to head to the castle so a messenger was sent to inform the inhabitants that the next king was here. 

"Are you sure that you don't want to inform the aristocracy who you are heika?" Ulrike asked once again, long hair grazing the floor as she tilted her head up to look at the soukoku. 

Yuuri was silent for a moment. The city was beautiful tonight, the gentle light of the full moon illuminating it. He would not tell the others that he was the first king reincarnated. "No Ulrike. Perhaps much later, but not now". He needed to earn their respect. He may have founded this kingdom, been the first ruler and stopped the greatest enemy the world has ever seen, but that time was long past. 

These people had never experienced the horrors of his time, never fought beside him or seen him as a leader. Yuuri needed to earn their respect, as himself and not as a figure of history that they were raised too. 

Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to do their jobs properly. Not being able to advise him for fear of retaliation. Believing that they know better since they experienced the more current history unlike him, and the possible friction that could cause. 

It wouldn't be good for the kingdom. 

And for that Yuuri would stay his tongue. 

Silver hair covered her face as Ulrike bowed her head. "As you wish heika".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The streets were packed and noisy from farmers selling their produce and meat and stores were shouting about their various sales that we're going in today. Compared to the everyday hustle and bustle, it was positively mind boggling. 

But it was perfectly understandable. 

It wasn't everyday that the kingdom had a new king after all. 

A party of soldiers had been dispatched from the castle to escort the king from the tomb of the great one to the castle, and at their helm was Lord Conrart Weller, second son of the now former demon queen and the best swordsman, arguably the best soldier in the land. 

It had been almost twenty years since he had last saw Yuuri and the warrior wondered how he had grown. Last Conrart had saw him, he was a little over a year old in the park his mother had taken him too, lively and joyful and so painfully innocent as he handed the soldier his toy rubber duck which now adorned a place of honor in his office. 

One of his men, Ryan, spoke up as the exited the city and onto the road to the king. "You have met the king before, right my lord? Will he be a good king?"

Honey brown eyes glanced back and Conrart smiled. "I have. I was the one who was sent to Earth to insure that he was born to a demon family. But the last I saw of him, Yuuri-heika was still an infant, so I don't know what kind of king he will be". 

Ryan deflated for a moment, but Conrart continued on. "However, he was born to a very loving family. The father was strong in character and the mother was the same, you should have seen her when the king was being born. So I don't have any doubts that the king will be an exceptional ruler". 

All the men seemed to perk up at the heartfelt words of their leader. If what he said was true then they would sincerely like to meet their new king. 

"We are here"

The great doors of the tomb opened and the company went inside and into the courtyard. Their horses were taken by the priestesses and placed in the stable while the men headed toward the main courtyard. 

Conrart was the first to see him. 

Their king was what the earthlings would call a teenager. He was a little tall for his age, standing, by the soldiers estimate, about even if just a little taller than his younger brother Wolfram. His shoulder were slightly broad, but from what Conrart could see their king had a lithe figure. His clothes were strange to these lands, but Conrart recognized them regardless. A black kimono robe with a silver from was tied by a deep red obi with form fitting pants covering his lower half and black military boots adorned his feet. 

'At least he is adorned appropriately' the soldier mused. 

Truthfully, unlike what he had assured his men earlier, he had no idea as to what to expect from his king. Yuuri didn't know any of their customs, wasn't raised here, and possibly, more than likely had no idea how to speak their language. Conrart highly doubted there was one of those 'learning CD's' in the other world for his lands language. 

The soldier knelt on a bended knee, back bowed and eyes on the floor as was customary for those in his position. "Heika, it is a pleasure to meet you" he intoned, voice respectful. Brown eyes glanced up and caught startled black. 

Just as he had thought. The new king wasn't used to such grandiose displays as he had been raised in a more humble background. 

That actually wasn't bad at all. He wouldn't have the same arrogance and sense of entitlement that the others nobles had a grounded around them like a cloak. 

His men were similarly knelt behind him, though he could feel the curious glanced that they were sending the king. Not that Conrart could blame them. This was the first time they had ever seen a soukoku after all. 

"I am Lord Conrart Weller, and have been given the honor to escort you back to the castle". 

Then, to the soldier’s surprise, the king spoke. "It is my pleasure to meet you Lord Weller, thank you for coming this way to escort me. I am Yuuri Shibuya" was said formally, in unaccented clear and precise language. 

Conrarts surprise must have shown because black eyes were alight with mischief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On their way back to the castle Conrart informed the new king about the castle and the city's history. Yuuri seemed interested, much to his relief. So far so good when concerning their teenage king. 

"Welcome to The Great Demon Kingdom heika" he said when they entered the city. 

The citizens went wild in the streets as they got a good look at their new king. Shouting was heard and the entire city seemed to shake as cheers of elation were let out. 

"Welcome home your majesty!"

"Long may you reign!"

"Hello heika!"

And so on so forth were shouted. 

Yuuri looked taken aback by the greetings, but he smiled, and Conrarts breath was caught. Not because it was an overly attractive smile or that he was elated at recording such recognition. No, it was the feeling behind it. There was a surprising amount of fondness in that smile, love and a fierce protectiveness as Yuuri looked at the citizens. 

And that was all Conrart needed to see. He wasn't worried about how the king would rule, not anymore. Yuuri would make mistakes, he was a young king, but his brother and Gunter would be there to help him, guide him into making the right choices. With that one look, Conrart knew they had just gotten the best king they could have hoped for in these times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shock couldn't even begin to describe what Yuuri felt when he got his first look at Lawrence’s descendent. The same face, same chin, same nose and eyebrows, even the same body structure. If it hadn't been for the slightly wider eyes and more neat hair, the reborn king would have been certain that it was his old friend in front of him. Even their voices were identical. 

This technically wasn't the first time he had met the Weller heir. As a soul he had met Conrart when his mother had taken him to be blessed on the great birthing ceremony and the other times he had come or been summoned. 

When he was, for all purposes, dead, he had lacked sight, his only sense being that of a spiritual or magical nature. So the kings and queens he had chosen to succeed him, the priestesses, the nobles and babies that had come to his temple, he had no idea what they looked like. Just a general impression of their soul and an imprint of their magic- for all who called themselves demons had magic, even those who were half.

It didn't take much to regain his bearing. For all that Conrart reminded him of Lawrence, there were subtle differences. The Weller before him had shadowed eyes, the new that spoke of a life time of pain and hardship. Lawrence’s eyes were lighter, less world weary. 

He never thought that the whole seeing your soul through your eyes things were accurate, but it was in this case. 

If Lawrence’s heir looked so much like his ancestor, despite being human descended and the 3000 year passage of time, then how would the other noble families look like? Would they look similar or different then their forefathers?

And would the descendants of his remaining friends look like them as well. 

Maybe Yuuri should have waited before coming back. 

For the trip back to Covenant Castle he was leant a horse from the temples stables to be returned once he reached his destination. 

She was a beautiful mare, rich white fur and hair and a gentle disposition. Yuuri found himself becoming rather fond of her, but not enough to take her away. She lacked the stamina to make long trips he felt though, and she was rather content in her place as a stable horse at the temple. 

The town’s reaction to his coming was heartwarming. He could feel their cheers down to his very bones as the ground shook beneath him. 

All of Yuuri's worries about coming here to soon, about ruling once again vanished and he smiled. This, these people, this place, this was the reason he had returned. For all that he loved the Shibuya's, they were not home. It was this place where the very air he breathes welcomed him and the ground shook in excitement. 

It would only be better if his sage was here, but that would come with time. 

He listened absentmindedly as Conrart spoke of the kingdoms history, finding it amusing that the other, younger in mind but older in body soldier was telling him the things he had lived through and done. 

'I wonder how he would react if I told him I was the one who founded this kingdom?' The reborn teen though in amusement. It certainly would be spectacular. 

Yuuri nodded to the guards that opened the gates to the castle, ignoring their surprise for now. In the courtyard, in front of the door were a host of people, and once again he felt his breath catch. 

They looked the same, so scarily the same it was as if they themselves had been reborn. 

A man and a women dressed in black with features that could only have them belonging to the Spitzweg family. A gorgeous man with long flowing silver lavender colored hair and similar colored eyes dressed in white that bore the resemblance to the Krist family. A pink haired lady with sky blue eyes and dressed in formal pink and red garb that could only be a Karbelnikoff, though she reminded him disturbingly enough of an off kilter Earhart. A double of Sigburt with lighter skin and a more serious disposition dressed in a green military robe. And the last one wa-

Black eyes went wide with shock as they met haughty emerald green. While he bore a startling resemblance to the Spitweg lady that was the former queen, this boy could easily have been his own twin back when he was Shinou!

He was just shorter and less broad around the shoulder with green eyes instead of sky blue, but the resemblance was uncanny. 

Yuuri knew there was no way this boy could be his descendent, he had never laid with anyone before, but it was disturbing to see such likeness, and distressing should his sage ever see this boy. 

"So this is to be our new king" Sigberts twin uttered with thinly veiled derision. 

"He looks like a wimp" his former lookalike said aloud with a look of disgust 

"Wolfram! Gwendal!" The Krist scolded. 

Yuuri hid a dark smirk. He was going to enjoy this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There had most definitely been some changes to the castle since he last walked the halls. 

For one, Yuuri was sure that there had been no private bathing spring reserved for the king. 

After the tremulous meeting with the other members of the castle Conrart had escorted him here, telling him to wash up before the nightly meal where he would be formally introduced to the other important members of the castle for the night time meal. 

The soldier had also taken his clothes, the sneak. 

Yuuri stepped into the water, foot first to check the temperature. It was a little hot, but agreeable so he flushed himself in. His towel was behind him on the rocks, but the steam covered the view a few feet in front of him. After over a decade of taking baths the Japanese way it was strange to do it any other way. 

The only type of soap available was in a fancy glass bottle, and a quick sniff revealed that it was pleasant enough, if a bit flowery for his tastes. Without further ado he lathers his hands up and got to work, starting in his hair and then going down the rest of his body. 

The sound of shifting water alerted him that he wasn't alone and a figure emerged from the fog, long blonde hair covering her breasts but a figure most girls would kill for revealing itself. 

It was his former queen. 

"My your majesty, taking a bath now are we? Are you enjoying yourself so far?" She said in a sultry tone and moving to where she was right beside him, the water barely covering the top of her chest. 

Not that Yuuri was interested. She was beautiful, but he had eyes for only one person. 

"I am so far. Everything has happened as I expected it too. But may I ask, my lady, as to why you are here? I was told that this was for the current ruler and their immediate family" he asked, but Yuuri was pretty sure that he already knew the answer. 

She seemed startled that her charm was not working on him, but covered it up fast. 

"Aren't you full of surprises heika. I am Cecilie Von Spitzweg, and you just inherited my old job". She came closer, cuddling his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, but the sly look in her eyes revealed her purpose. 

'She is rather bold' Yuuri would give her that. 

"You are rather beautiful my lady" that seemed to perk her up, "but you are not my type". He shook her hand off nicely and retrieved the black bath robe on the bench, paying no heed to the former queen’s shock at being ignored so utterly. 

Without a backwards glance he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I met the former queen in the bath" were not the first words Conrart expected to hear from Yuuri when they met up in the Kings chambers. 

'Mother' the soldier groaned inwardly as he handed the king his clothes. 

The king was very fit, just like he had thought, with right and firm muscles from what he could see as Yuuri dried himself off. 

Before he could say anything Gunter walked in with a little hop in his step. 

"Heika, I went ahead and ordered the tailor to make more copies of your clothes for you"

"Thank you very much-" the king paused as he realized he didn't know the others names. 

"Gunter heika, Gunter von Krist" Conrarts teacher said enthusiastically with sparkles around his face. 

"Thank you Gunter, I am Yuuri Shibuya" the king pulled out the undergarment typical of their kingdom and gave it a look. 

The soldier spoke up, remembering vaguely and with some embarrassment that the underwear in the Kings hands was typically wore by Earth females and not the males. "That's our standard underwear heika". 

He chuckled as he got a disbelieving look in return. He ignored the nosebleed Gunter got and his quick escape from the room. 

Once the king was ready he escorted him to the dining hall. 

"Who all is going to be there?"

"The former demon queen, the royal general, Gunter and a member of the Bielefeld family" was Conrarts response. Thankfully it was only them and not anybody else. His uncle had tried to come in, citing as the regent (former, Gwendal reminded him) he should be involved too. 

Stoffel was put in his place by Gwendal pointing out that unless the new king appointed him as regent again he had no business being there. Gwendal as general, mother as former queen, Gunter as royal aide and Conrart himself as the Kings personal bodyguard were all that were needed at the moment until Yuuri was formally introduced to the ten aristocrats. 

The Voltaire was quick to kick him out after that, not needing the blond to stud up a fuss about Wolfram being there. 

"Basically the ones that greeted me at the entrance right?"

Conrart winced slightly at that. His siblings had not made the best first impression. 

"Forgive them heika, they are not normally like that"

Yuuri glanced at him and smirked. "It is not your mistake to be apologizing for Conrart. Besides" their staring contest was stopped and the king gained a rather perplexing look on his face. "-I am well aware that until I prove myself I will have trouble at every corner". 

The soldier wanted to defend his family, but what the king said was very much true. 

Lasagna opened the door with a curtsy and blushing glance at their new king when he nodded in greeting at her and thanked her. 

Inside the eating hall was the round table and the afore mentioned members already sitting in place minus mother. 

Once again Conrart hid a flinch as his brother ignored decorum about standing and greeting their king instead of remaining seated. 

"Heika~" Gunter cried out as he gripped the royal arms. "This is your seat right here at the head of the table" he escorted the young king the rest of the way to the seat between Wolfram and Gwendal. 

Who picked this seating arrangement? All the soldier could see was a bloodbath waiting to happen if the blood thirsty sneer on his younger brother’s face was anything to go by. 

Yuuri glanced at the seats, noting the one empty spot left for the former queen and glanced at Conrart who took up standing behind him. 

Conrart noticed it and smiled, though Yuuri was quick to catch the sadness in his brown eyes before it disappeared. 

"Perhaps some introductions are in order. As you met earlier this is Lord Gunter Von Krist-" he gestured to Gunter who smiled happily at Yuuri, "the one on your right is Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire, me elder brother and one of the kingdoms ten nobles." Gwendal grunted when introduced. "And finally to your left is Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, a member of the Bielefeld family and my younger brother" Conrart placed his hands in a friendly, familial gesture in the blonds shoulders only to be harshly shrugged off. 

"Don't call me that! I don't think of you as my big brother so don't introduce yourself as such. I could never be related to someone with disgusting human blood in their veins" was sneered harshly at the soldier. 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and his disgust for the boy, for he was now a boy until further notice in the Kings mind, and his actions. What kind of brother would say something like that? How could this boy not see the hurt that he caused in his older brothers eyes? Or did he see it and enjoy the pain and misery he caused?

If there was one thing for certain that the reborn king would get from this meeting, it was that Wolfum was nothing like Rufus. He lacked his friend’s kind passion and disposition, instead acting more like a spoiled brat than anything else. 

Perhaps Yuuri was being harsh in his assessment of the other, they had only barely interacted and this was their second meeting. But for all of Yuuri's patience and understanding and selflessness, he couldn't understand this boy. Not even his own siblings when he was Shinou had ever been like this, even with the compete ness they had for title of king. 

Wolfram looking more like he did then Shinou turned out to be a blessing. He didn't want his impression of Rufus sullied by his descendant’s actions. 

"My father was just a simple swordsman who fell in love with my mother with no title or lands to his name, that is why my name lacks the Von all the nobles have and is simply Weller" Conrart finished after shaking the melancholy from his brothers actions off. 

"That and he was a hot hunk of stuff"

As one all the members at the table stood up with the exception of Yuuri to greet the former queen as she waltzed on in with a small smile, her shiny blonde hair a stark contrast to the rich black gown she wore. 

"Good evening mother" the three sons of the Queen greeted. Conrart smiled as she headed towards him first. 

"Conrart darling still as handsome as ever. You're looking more and more like your father every time I see you" she praised and wrapped her hands around his shoulders in a hug. 

Then she moved on to her eldest. "Gwen love, haven't I told you to stop frowning? You'll get wrinkles and none of the ladies will come" she teased as she placed a chaste kiss on the dark haired demons cheek. 

Then she caught sight of Wolfram and squealed. "Wolfie~ come here dear" she squeezed the boy to her bosom and Yuuri enjoyed his sputtering a as she embarrassed him. "Oh darling you look exactly like me~ all the men must be going crazy about you~"

Yuuri smirked at the scene. He would say he felt sorry for the boy, but that would be lying. He may trick or mislead, but he never lies. 

The Bielefeld's face was a bright red. "But mother, I don't want any of the men after me" he sputtered. 

Cecilie just smiled and ignored him, carrying on. Then she caught sight of him and her smile positively gleamed. 

"Hello again your majesty~" she squealed, leaf green eyes bright and painted lips upturned in a friendly smile. 

Yuuri quirked his lips up. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Cecilie Von Spitzweg, but you can call me Celi, and you just got my old job". 

It was rather cute how she reintroduced herself, more than likely for her youngest and oldest sake assuming that they didn't know what happened in the bath. 

Ebony eyes seemed in mischief. "The pleasure is all mine once again my lady" and Yuuri gripped her hands and kissed the backside of her palm while staring into her eyes. 

The soukoku could hear Wolfram wordlessly snarl in the background. 

"Oh my~" painted nails gently touched colored lips in flattery. "I think I just might have to keep you heika, you seem to be such a charmer~" Lady Celi teased. 

"M-mother!"

Gunter appeared out of nowhere and started to escort her to her seat. "Lady Celi, it is improper for you as our former demon queen to try and seduce our new demon king" he chided. 

"But Gunter~"

"No buts". 

Yuuri had the district impression that the two of them would be a riot to watch. 

"Heika, my lords, dinner is ready" Doria, one of the maids Yuuri was introduced to earlier spoke up from the door as a covered cart of food was wheeled in. 

Everyone sat down at the table and with a bow of short red hair the maid lifted the lid, releasing a mouthwatering aroma of dishes Yuuri could only dream about as Shinou. 

He was pleased to note, as he lifted his fork, that the others were waiting for him to take the first bite. 'At least they have some manners' he thought wryly before all thoughts were rid from his mind as the food hit his tongue. 

The earthy tones of bitter root, the sweet taste of lemongrass and the dried sumac berries added an exotic and very much welcome flavor to the moist, perfectly prepared bird that Yuuri couldn't bother to remember the name of. 

The Chayote was simmered until soft and seasoned with a wonderful texture, and combined with the succulent meat it made fireworks go off in his mouth. 

The black haired teen couldn't help but release a pleased sound as he finished the first bite. He turned to the red head, ignoring the looks he received from the others at the table to compliment the food. "This is excellent. Pass on my compliments to the chef". 

Doria flushed a pleasing red and stuttered her thanks. 

The sounds of forks hitting plates was the only noise in the room, too much tension and weariness at the stranger at the table to create idle chatter. 

So of course, as the soukoku was starting to expect, Wolfram broke the silence. 

"I can't believe they chose someone as wimpish and unimpressive as you" he started again. "How do we even know that you're the real demon king and not some pathetic human?"

"Wolfram, I can assure you that this is the king. I delivered his soul to Earth and watched him be born" Conrart sighed as Wolfram just glared back stubbornly. "And if you doubt my word you can always verify with Ulrike as she was the one who brought him here". 

"I just might! Besides, how do we even know that those people he was born to are even real demons?" The blond argued. 

"The demon king of the Earth assured me that they were an appropriate demon family. Yuuri-heika's father is a high ranking member of that world’s demon tribe and thought very highly of by their king". 

Wolfram "hmpf-Ed". "That means that his mother is a human, nothing more than a two bit whore. Hardly wor-"

'Ok that does it'. Yuuri was very fond of his new mother and adored everything about her-except her nosiness. He would not just sit here and listen to this ignorant idiot prattle harsh words about the strong women who raised him this time around. 

"You really hate humans don't you Von Bielefeld" he started in a deceptively calm voice, smiling the others tirade, deliberately being insulting by not calling the other a lord. 

The others looked at him in shock. Conrart had raised himself from his leaning position against the wall with a concerned look while Gunter fretted hesitantly in his seat, far too unsure about the new king to offer any advice, or if his advice was even wanted. Celi was glancing hesitantly with large leaf green eyes between the two quarreling demons, hands in her lap and meal forgotten. Gwendal was as expressionless as ever, though Yuuri could see the scheming mind hidden in those blue eyes. 

"Oh, what gave it away? Was it my comments? And don't you dare call my name like that as if I was a commoner!"

Yuuri nodded coolly, black eyes sharp and dark with promise and lips pulled into a deceptive smile. "I will only call you lord if you act like one and not a child" Wolfram looked like he was going to spit fire, and considering his ancestors chosen element, it wouldn't be too surprising. "So anything even remotely close to humans, touched by them, you hate?"

Wolfram snorted. "Are you an idiot? That's exactly what I said!"

Yuuri nodded as he had expected this answer. The boy didn't even know the full impact of his words. Whoever said that sticks and stones could break bone but words could never harm was a liar. And he was about to prove it 

So he turned to Lady Celi and apologized. "I must apologize for your son lady Celi, as it was apparently my presence that caused him to speak such hateful words about you". 

That startled both blonde’s in the room. However, the elder paired gained a sad look in her eyes, just as Yuuri thought she would. She knew what he meant, which meant that she herself had also thought of it as well. 

"W-what? Why are you apologizing to my mother in my name?!" 

Yuuri pinned the male blond with a bland stare. "Have you really no idea the words you say?"

"All I was doing was telling the truth about humans! I said nothing bad about my mother!" He argued. 

"You hate everything about humans, including whatever they touch. So unless Conrart sprouted from the ground, your mother obviously touched a human now didn't she? Making her just as 'disgusting' as the humans you so hate?" Yuuri parroted, finding a dark satisfaction at the others paying face. 

"I-I never -I didn't mean it that way! Stop putting words in my mouth!" He shouted, but Yuuri steam rolled on. 

"Of you didn't, I'm putting words in your mouth? Then tell me, why does she look as if she's had this conversation before?"

All the men in the room turned to the former queen to ascertain the Kings words for himself. 

"M-mother?" Wolfram stuttered. His eyes glowed with an inner fire as he glared daggers at Yuuri once he saw his moms face. "This is all your fault!" With a sweep of his hand his plate and cutlery fell to the floor with a giant clash. He ignored the startled "eep" Doria made of the scolding tones of his brothers and Gunter. 

Instead he was more focused on the silver knife that had twisted and twirled its way on the floor to Yuuri's seat. 

The soukoku had noticed it as well and knew full well what it meant. "So childish" he uttered and Wolfram turned red with rage at the mocking tone, but none the less he picked up the knife. 

"Wait heika! Don't pick that up! You don't know-"

"Be quiet Gunter" Gwendal finally spoke up, attracting the Von Krist's attention. "This is good. We can verify for ourselves that he's the genuine king"

"But Gwendal-"

"Save it". 

Yuuri ignored the two elder in appearance demons conversations. 

"You picked it up" Wolfram said maliciously. 

"Heika, when one picks up a knife thrown down from a table that means that they accept the others demand of a duel" Conrart coached worriedly. 

"I am well aware of that Conrart" 

"Good, then I don't have to explain this to you. Tomorrow we are going to have a battle, and when I beat you, you are going to apologize to me on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness". 

"Wolfram, that's taking it too far" Conrart angrily retorted when heading his little brothers demands. 

Wolfram looked shocked and for a moment hurt, before covering it up. "You heard what he said about mother! How could you let him get away with that?"

"From what I heard he was just saying what you said back" Conrart defended. 

"Lord Weller-!"

Yuuri interrupted. "Very well, I accept you're terms." He let a victorious grin rise on the others face before continuing. "But if I win you will get on your hands and knees like you planned for me, and apologize to your mother and brother who have loved and supported you for all these years while you shout your bigoted ideas for all the kingdom to hear, and you will mean it. And you won't get up until I feel that you have said it sincerely". 

Everyone was quiet in the room as they waited for the others response. To them it was well known that his pride meant much to him and if he lost he could lose much. 

Confident emerald green glared back. 

"I accept"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The reason that this was so late coming out was because RL has not been all that great. My mom passed away in August of last year so I have not really been in the mood to do anything. I'm steadily getting better but it is still an on going thing. It just happened so unexpectedly. So updates are going to be even slower then I originally anticipated for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, Yuuri looks a little bit different then what's shown in the series. With Shinous influence I see him looking more like his Maou form then his usual appearance. 
> 
> Their was never a name ascribed to Shinou or the Daikenja so I, in my horrible naming, just rearranged it. Plus is has somewhat a significance to the world building. 
> 
> Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :D


End file.
